


高岭之花 15

by ProsperousFruit9



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperousFruit9/pseuds/ProsperousFruit9
Kudos: 5





	高岭之花 15

他花儿样稚嫩却疲惫的脸庞胜过一年又一年。

张艺兴埋头窝在沙发上睡觉，身体蜷缩在角落。年夜的天气很冷，客厅又没开灯，他的公寓在二十三层，只依稀有冰冷的月光和公路外璀璨的灯火从阳台外铺洒进室内，冷风从外鱼贯而入，吹得桌上的书本乱翻——吴世勋落下的英语课本。  
门铃温柔地打搅他混乱怪诞的梦境，像一只从天而降龙卷风将他从昏睡中闹醒。他坐起身环视黑漆漆的四周，寒气让他耳朵短暂性耳鸣，远处高速路上朦胧的暖黄夜灯为这座城市盖上了玻璃罩，而他在外面俯瞰温馨的夜景，独自面对漫长且无聊的寒夜。  
他盯着地上没摆放好的兔耳朵棉拖鞋发呆，仔细听着门外的动静，敲门声隔了好长一段时间才再次响起，让他确定自己没有幻听。  
楼道的灯已经失灵，跟公寓里的昏暗融为一体。  
张艺兴跳下沙发，赤着脚跑去开门。吴世勋高瘦的身型一下子抓出了他的郁郁寡欢的心绪：吴世勋穿着蓝色校服，两手空空插兜站在门口，像个晚归又被冻坏了的孩子。  
“新年快乐。”他说。  
委屈堵在他的喉咙之间，让张艺兴说不出话来，他退后一步，让吴世勋能进来。

我还想把你当小孩子，逗你、爱你、宠你。

“别开灯。”他上前阻止吴世勋，揪住他校服的袖口扯了扯，对他摇摇头。他的校裤很长，松松垮垮的，这么冷的天他也不知道要保暖穿上秋裤，张艺兴收回视线，转身坐回沙发，冰凉的皮面让他光溜的大腿起了鸡皮疙瘩，他压到了遥控器，抽出来的时候他顺手开了电视。  
电视机里五彩耀眼的光刺疼了他的眼睛，微弱的声音在两人之间徘徊，吴世勋也坐着一动不动。  
国产爱情片里尴尬的台词不堪入耳，女主撕心裂肺的呼喊无法直达人心。  
沉默了不知道多久，张艺兴才有了动静。他翻身下了沙发，跪在吴世勋的腿间，冰凉的校裤档面始终摩擦着他的下巴。  
他的裤子很松，轻轻一扯，松紧带就散开了。

吴世勋还是个孩子，他可爱的弟弟。

吴世勋将纸巾投入垃圾篓里，咽下喉咙里的口水，盯着张艺兴发旋暗了瞳孔。他还跪在客厅桌前，双手搭在吴世勋的腿上把头埋在他的双腿之间喘着微弱的气，呼出的热气隔着校服布料打湿他的皮肤。  
良久过后，张艺兴抬起头，给他系上绑绳。

他投入且专心，只是开始得莫名其妙。  
张艺兴的手指又长又纤细，指尖冰凉圆润，他的动作温柔多情，他吮吸时也小心翼翼，不卑微但也敏感可怜。他好疲惫，眼底都是睡意。  
他有时会慢慢阖上眼睛，然后又会缓慢睁开，以这样的方式进行一场盛热躁欲的无声狂欢······张艺兴的手指紧攥他的校裤的松紧带，他的口腔能感受到小小少年身体里毫不掩饰的羞耻情念。  
上面的血管，跳动滚烫的皮肤，顶住他喉口的前端。从来没有像今晚那样真实。

嘴里的液体有些腥有些温热，沿着他瘦削的脸往下滴。地板上、厨房的切菜板上、以及那个他用来喝水的玻璃杯上都留下了透明液体。张艺兴鼓着腮帮子，咽下杯中剩下的水，咸腥的凉水灌进他脆弱的胃里，渗透进血管，流经他全身。杯子被他重新放回厨房柜的最上方。

吴世勋捏住他下巴时，张艺兴别过头躲闪，用衣袖抹干净潮湿的脸，在背后的那只手撑在菜板上抗拒得发抖。张艺兴觉得自己真没出息。他忍不住叫出声，推拒的手只不过在欲拒还迎。苏麻的痒痛感从他一处的皮肤蔓延到他脚趾，舒服得蜷缩起来。  
他怎么可以这么温柔地吻遍他全身。锁骨、脊背、脚踝。

厨房的地板是很凉的，不像客厅有羊毛毯铺在地上。狭窄的空间里他常年练舞的优势居然在这种有时候有露骨漂亮的优势。  
吴世勋怎么可以这样，穿着一身校服，这样对他。  
太超过了，他的校服外套一角被张艺兴紧捏在手心，姿势换了好几种，灶台的瓷面跟地板一样凉，墙灰抹在他后脑勺上，小腿悬空甩呀甩······随着吴世勋深浅不一的力度。

张艺兴穿着吴世勋的校服外套，刚好遮住大腿根部，他里面什么也没穿，他走两步水会流出来，沿着他的腿部曲线滑落。  
里十二点还有两分钟，明令禁止放烟花的城市角落迫不及待除旧迎新，用鞭炮和熏天的烟味赶走农历的2019，客厅里还是好黑，但这一簇一簇的烟花给这小小的空间一瞬一瞬的精彩。光的影子倒映在他的脸上，稍纵即逝。  
电视机还在播放三观不正漏洞百出的言情尬剧，主角的声音像不断膨胀的棉花挤走周围的空气。电话不适时地响起。斩断了他们之间绵绵密密藕断丝连的情愫。  
吴世勋放开了他，停止了侵袭，张艺兴从迷茫惊恐中回神，捞起手边吴世勋的校服遮羞。

“边伯贤跟你说了什么。”  
“他······啊——要去、要去······”  
“我来陪你过年吧，哥哥。”

吴世勋俯下身轻声呢喃。

吴世勋看电影的时候很专注，张艺兴总忍不住侧脸看他。他得弟弟是个矛盾体，他认识不清楚吴世勋到底在干什么，或者说他在试图掀起什么水花风浪。  
他静静的，没有一个人知道。

“世勋？”  
“嗯。”  
“陪我回家吧。”  
我带你回家。

张艺兴睡着了，他哭得稀里哗啦，吴世勋让他钻进自己盖着的那条毛毯里，电影到了结尾，哭声却还是断断续续。  
为初遇那个连尊严和身体被洗刷侮辱冲末的雨夜，念吴世勋年纪尚小只能远远地看着他越陷越深，躁郁如今光鲜亮丽的潦倒，羡煞旁人的囚禁。  
“世勋······再长大一点吧。”  
——tbc


End file.
